1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrier cartons for bottles or the like and more particularly to an enclosed carton having portions which are detachable to provide access to the interior of the carton without destroying the integrity of the carton and preventing its reuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos: Re. 27,624; 3,004,036; 3,181,727; 3,186,545; 3,217,924; 3,270,914; 3,294,280; 3,309,005; 3,348,672; 3,355,089; 3,403,839; 3,405,332; 3,554,402; 3,578,238; 3,627,193; 3,670,950; 3,688,972; 3,692,232; 3,696,990; 3,712,533; 3,986,658; 4,029,207; 4,155,449.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclose a completely enclosed carrier carton having end portions removable in such a manner as to preserve the integrity of the carton for its reuse.